The present invention is generally related to data storage systems, and more particularly is related to devices for storing data media in data storage systems.
Many different types of data storage systems exist and are currently being used to store and access various types of data media, such as optical disks and magnetic tape cartridges to name a few, so that data may be read from and/or written to the data media. Typically, data storage systems include many media storage devices for storing a group of data media, one or more data exchange devices for reading from and/or writing to the data media, and a media handling device for transferring the data media between the media storage devices and the data exchange devices. A typical example of a data storage system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/045,134, entitled xe2x80x9cMulti-Plane Translating Cartridge Handling System,xe2x80x9d now U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,972, issued on Feb. 15, 2000, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The data media employed by data storage systems may be any of a variety of types of machine-readable devices capable of storing data, having the data read from the device by a data exchange device, and/or having the data written to the device by the data exchange devices. For instance, the data media may be a magnetic disk or tape, such as a digital linear tape (DLT) or an optical disk, such as a compact disc (CD) and a digital video disc (DVD). Depending on the type of data media employed by the data storage system, any of a variety of data exchange devices may be used.
The data exchange devices and the media storage devices are typically positioned at various locations around the media handling device so that the media handling device may access the data media stored in the media storage devices. Examples of media storage devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,205, issued on Mar. 28, 2002, entitled xe2x80x9cMedia Holding Device Incorporating A Media Locking Mechanismxe2x80x9d and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/257,322 entitled xe2x80x9cData Cartridge Exchange Apparatus,xe2x80x9d which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
In many data storage systems, the media storage devices are arranged in a plurality of vertical stacks. Such data storage systems typically include a lift assembly engaged with, and for, moving the media handling device to access the data media arranged in the vertical stacks.
Data storage systems are usually connected to a host computer system that may access or store data on the data media. For example, if the host computer issues a request for data contained on a particular data medium, a control system associated with the data storage system may engage a positioning system to move the media handling system adjacent the desired data medium. The media handling system may then remove the data medium from the media storage device and transport it to the data exchange device. When properly positioned adjacent the data exchange device, the media handling system may insert the data medium in the data exchange device so that the host computer may access the data stored on the data medium.
It is often necessary and desirable for an operator or service personnel to periodically access the data media contained within the data storage system. Therefore, data storage systems may be configured in a variety of ways to enable the operator to access the data media. For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,205, the media storage devices may implemented within a data media exchange apparatus providing an extendable drawer that can be pulled open via a front access panel to allow the operator to access the data media stored in the data storage system. However, due to the thickness of the housing and the front access panel and the configuration of the media handling system that accesses the data media, such systems necessarily include an unused volume at the front of the drawer that the media handling system cannot access.
The present invention may be viewed as providing a storage tray adapted to be mounted to an extendable drawer for providing access to a plurality of data media in a data storage system. The data storage system comprises a data exchange device configured to exchange data stored on the plurality of data media and a media handling system configured to transfer the plurality of data media between the storage tray and the data exchange device. Briefly described, the storage tray comprises: a floor section, a back section, a front end wall, and a back end wall defining a first volume sized to receive the plurality of data media; a base member extending away from the front end wall, the base member adapted to be attached to a front access panel of the extendable drawer; and a first slot member extending away from the base member. The first slot member defines a second volume between the front end wall and the first slot member. The second volume is sized to receive a first spare data medium that is not accessible by the media handling system.
The present invention may also be viewed as providing a data media exchange apparatus adapted to be used in a data storage system for providing access to a plurality of data media. The data storage system comprises a data exchange device configured to exchange data stored on the plurality of data media and a media handling system configured to transfer the plurality of data media between the data media exchange apparatus and the data exchange device. Briefly described, the data media exchange apparatus comprises: a front access panel, a mounting system, and a storage tray. The mounting system is adapted to be secured within the data storage system and adapted to enable the data media exchange apparatus to be retracted and extended relative to the data storage system. The storage tray comprises: a floor section, a back section, a front end wall, and a back end wall defining a first volume sized to receive the plurality of data media, the floor section secured to the mounting system; a base member extending away from the front end wall and toward the front access panel, the base member secured to the front access panel; and a first slot member extending away from the base member, the first slot member defining a second volume between the front end wall and the first slot member, the second volume sized to receive a first spare data medium that is not accessible by the media handling system.